poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Follow the Girl
Dream Nora: As an Animal Warrior, you must already now. One does not meddle in the affair of other worlds. Jenny: Some many places I want to see, I know I'll get there someday. Roshi: And Thus, I dubbed the Heroes in-training- Daffy: Hey! What did you mean, Heroes in-training?! Roshi: You rookie doesn't now how to take to be a True Hero. Raimundo: I... I wish... for Dojo Freedom. Dojo: Guys? Harry: Ginny. I should have listened to you. Ginny: Don't feel bad, Harry. We'll come for another plan in Hogwarts. Next Time, I'll help you together. Ace: Power! Po: I'm Po! Duck: Or are you too cool to play, because you're now have the sword. Ace: Duck? What are you doing here? Did you find them? I still can't believe.... I really flew! Wait til I tell Le-! I wonder she'll believe me? Problem zero. Ace: He'll find it. I'm searching too. Kevin: For you're light? Well, dont lose sight about it. Tiff: Ace, where are you going? Ace: I'm going to find my friends, they are waiting for me. Um.. Where is Daffy and his Friends. Duck: Instead of worrying about you should be asking about her. Dream ended At the Computer ZoN is typing something on his computer At the Chamber Pod Marina is watching Ace and she heard a voice Buster: (Voice) Who are you? He went to Usual Spot and saw a letter from Plucky Buster: (reading) "Meet me at the Train Station. Today's the day we go to the Beach- and don't worried about the Mummy! Plucky" He went off and saw his friends Buster: Hey. Fifi: Morning. Then everything stop Buster: What? He ran off and then a Girl has appeared Marina: Hello, Buster. Buster: Um... Hi, and you are? She stop him from saying Marina: I wanted to meet you at least once. Buster: Me? Marina: Yes, you. She left and everything has been resumed Calamity: Fifi dragged me and Hamton to go shopping. Fifi: Hey, you wanna come with us. Buster: Um, uh... did you see her? Calamity: He's stalling. Fifi: Very well then. We'll see you later, Buster. They left Buster: Okay. Did she went to that Huanted Mansion He went off to the Wood and then Dusk has comes out of the Portal and it grab Buster's hand Buster: Get away from me! He ran away and then Max and his gang saw him Max: Hey! Poor bunny! They saw Dusk coming ?????: Who's that? Max: I don't know. But they have cross the line! Find a weapon! Buster grab his club and nothing is working Buster: No good. Then he saw Max and his gang frozen Marina: Buster, use the sword! He saw Marina on top of the Roof and then Dusk has attacked him Station of Awakening He saw 3 Weapon, he grab a Dream Sword, and it disappeared. And it's on Buster's hand and then Dusk is coming to him and he's fighting and he Defeated them Buster: That's all of them. He saw a Chest, he open and he has a Potion and then a Door appeared Voice: Be careful. Beyond that Door a completely different world. But don't be afraid... Don't stop walking... He went to the Door and he saw a Black Coated man and then it turned into a Twilight Throne, he is fighting it and then it got Defeated, and then Buster has been dragged away from the Darkness, and then Marina grab his arm and it glow. He's in a Unknown world and he saw Marina Marina: My name is Marina. Buster... do you remember you teacher's name. Then a Black Coat guy stop her ????? 2: Don't say another word, Marina. Marina: But if no one tells him, Buster will ended up like his- ?????? 2: He may lost his friends, but it best for not knowing the truth. Buster: What do you mean, lost my friends? And even though, you're that Pickpocket! He open the Portal and push Buster to the Portal At the Sandlot ??????: Max! Strike a Pose! Max: How's this? ??????: Great! Just one more picture for you! Buster wakes up Buster: What was that for? ????? 2: A Keepsake. ?????: Those guys ina White Jumpsuit is gone. Ace: Guys? Who are they? Max: Outsider's, that's why. And if they don't wise up to the rules around here, I might have to take a "disciplinary measures". ?????: Oh yeah, Max's always looking after the town. Buster saw his friends and Plucky look upset Plucky: Hmph! Buster: Wait up! He catch up to them Max: Hey, don't even be a chicken in the Tournament for this! At the Usual Spot Hamton: So did you hang out with Max's gang. Buster: No... not really. And how was the Beach, today? Shirley: We didn't go. It wouldn't be fun with you. Buster: Sorry... hey! How about we go tomorrow. We could get some pretzel's. Plucky: I promise I'll be here. Buster: Oh! Flashback has started Plucky: You and I will have to win from the finals! That way, no matter who wins. The eighteen of us will split the price. Buster: Alright! You're on! Mary: You will gonna clean up! Sweetie: Go get him. Plucky: Is a Promise! Flashback has ended Plucky: I'm going home. They went back home Computer: Restoration at 48% At the Computer Room ?????: I stop her. ????? 2: ZoN. Was Marina made out of Data? ZoN: Nope... Marina hijacked the data herself. Look what she's done now... she's totally out of my control. He pound the wall ????? 3: Easy there. ZoN: Never mind. As long as Marina as accomplished his Goal... we needn't worry about befalls of Buster.